1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of continuously variable traction transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types and variations of continuously variable traction transmissions in the prior art.sup.3. To the inventor's knowledge, they are not notable in vehicle applications with the possible exception of the belt drive CVT. It has vee belts cooperating with two power shifts which have variably changeable sheaves where the pitch variation of the sheaves varies the belt's distance from the shafts' axes to vary the speed. Of all the types, these belt driven CVT's probably have received most recognition. However, after years of development, they are still not widely used on vehicles.sup.1.
In spite of improvements in the technology.sup.3, there is still a need for a better traction drive CVT. References cited
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,806, 7/1930, Mitchell, 74/191 x;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,807, 7/1930, Mitchell, 74/191 x;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,910, 11/1934, Ehrlich, 74/200;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,399, 10/1939, Madle, 74/796;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,636, 6/1940, Schmitter, 74/291;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,637, 6/1940, Schmitter, et. al., 74/281;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,319, 5/1943, Bade, 74/796;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,957, 8/1946, Jones, 74/281;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,441, 10/1960, Perry, 74/200;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,063, 11/1960, Perry, 74/208;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,046, 8/1962, Cosby, 74/91;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,047, 8/1962, Richardson, 74/200;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,004, 9/1965, Chery, 74/796;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,285, 12/1965, Maichen, 74/192;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,287, 12/1965, Gesche, et.al., 74/230.17;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,300, 12/1965, Stuemky, 74/208 x;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,109, 7/1972, Nazvytis, 74/796;
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,981, 6/1972, Kemper, 74/193. FNT 1. Popular Science, May 1985, pg 65. FNT 2. TRACTION DRIVES, Frederick W. Heilich, et.al., Marcel Dikker, Inc. 1983. FNT 3. Machine Design, Oct. 24, 1985, pgs 68-75. FNT 4. Guide to Selecting Engineered Materials (spherical rollers), pg 89, Vol 2, No 1, Mid June 1987, by ASM International, Metals Park, Ohio 44073.